clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Tallest Mountain
:For the room introduced at the Festival of Flight 2009, see Tallest Mountain (room) The Tallest Mountain is a very tall mountain in the far north of Club Penguin. It can only be accessed in the first Secret Agent Mission and in the DS games Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force and Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge. Aunt Arctic's green and purple puffles once hid up there. In the mission, you can only access it using G's grappling hook in Secret Mission 1, The Case of The Missing Puffles. However, Aunt Arctic's green puffle used a propeller cap to fly up there. During the Festival of Flight 2009, the mountain was converted into a room that was accessible via the Hot Air Balloon Ride. You could get a Jet Pack in your inventory for free there. You needed to be a member to get in. Snow Dojo Rumor Many penguins believe that the Tallest Mountain will be the home of the Snow Dojo (If there is one which is highly likely) And you can play Card-Jitsu Snow, if there is such thing. Another rumor is that how the Mountain will awake, like how the Volcano erupted, This may be that maybe ninjas will cut the top off the Mountain and construction will begin on the Tallest Mountain as it becomes the Snow Dojo. This is only a rumor, though. Another rumor involving Card-Jitsu Snow is that like the Volcano, how it started to awake, an avalanche may happen at top of the Mountain and cover Club Penguin in snow. Which it is covered in already. Trivia *The Mountain probably would be between the Ski Hill and the Dojo, if it was on the map. *It is unknown how tall the Tallest Mountain is. It is most likely very tall, as it took quite a while to get there in the Hot Air Balloon at the Festival of Flight. *The Tallest Mountain has trees at the top, but in the first secret mission, it had nothing. *In Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force, Agent PH takes you to the Tallest Mountain to train with Elite Puffles Flit and Chirp. *There is a rumor that the Tallest Mountain could be where puffles live because the mountain has trees, but the rumor has been proven as false in Festival of Flight 2009. *In Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge, you go there to try to stop Herbert from burning a hole in the island. *It is unknown how penguins/puffles reach the Mountain with just a mere Propeller Cap, as it is known to make penguins hover - rather than fly. In Mission 8, it's confirmed puffles can't even fly to the letters of the Night Club with a normal Propeller Cap. However, it was windy that time so it could be possible. *In Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force, it is called Mt. Tallest, not the Tallest Mountain. *Many thought it was going to be a permanent room, instead of just appearing at the Festival of Flight 2009. This is because in the What's New Blog, at the beginning of the summer, it mentioned about a new room and showed a picture of a mountain. Later it turned out the mountain in the picture was the Volcano and the Volcano is the new room. *The Tallest Mountain might return during the Mountain Expedition 2010. There might even be a path leading to it. See also *Secret Missions *Club Penguin:Elite Penguin Force *Mountain *Mountain Range *Tallest Mountain (room) Category:Places Category:PSA Category:Mountains Category:Club Penguin Category:Natural Resources